


Restaurajca

by Coralovsky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Restaurants
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Wattson śpiewa we francuskiej restauracji...
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette





	Restaurajca

**Author's Note:**

> Wattson w berecie jest OP, change my mind...

Panna Paquette stanęła na scenie uśmiechając się do zebranej przed nią publiczności. Muzyczne wieczory od początków swego istnienia zbierały ogromną publiczność w małej francuskiej restauracji, którą prowadził Elliot jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Natalie. Dziewczyna poprawiła drobny niebieski beret i zbliżyła się do mikrofonu zaczynając utwór. Publiczność zaszumiała podniecona i pozwoliła się ponieść brzmieniu piosenki.   
Daleko w kącie zarezerwowanym dla vip’ów, czytaj najlepszych przyjaciół właściciela restauracji rozsiadł się Octavio oraz Ajay wraz ze swoimi drinkami.   
\- Natalie potrafi nakręcić ludzi. – rzuciła Che obserwując występ przyjaciółki.   
\- Można powiedzieć, ze naelektryzowała atmosferę. – dodał Silva uśmiechając się głupkowato.   
Faktycznie panna Paquette porwała za sobą całą publiczność. Skakała po scenie jak drobny zajączek wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa francuskiej piosenki. Uśmiechała się uroczo, puszczała oczka do odległych słuchaczy, schylała się po małe pluszaki rzucane na scenę. Była tak prawdziwa, tak szczera w odgrywanej roli kobiety błąkającej się po ciasnych uliczkach Paryża, zagubionej w wielkim mieście.   
Rozległy się ogłuszające oklaski, a Natalie ukłoniła się lekko z kokietującym uśmieszkiem. Chwyciła kieliszek wina i zanim wzięła pierwszy łyk wzniosła go lekko w stronę Ajay i Octavia, którzy od razu odwzajemnili gest.   
\- Mówią, że nie miesza się wina hiszpańskiego z francuskim. – powiedział Elliot siadając obok zebranej dwójki. – Ale może spróbowalibyście zaśpiewać coś za tydzień?   
\- Dwa światy! – rzuciła Che zanim Silva zdążył coś powiedzieć. – Spróbuj utrzymać tego wariata na smyczy.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że wcześniejszy występ podczas, którego rozbił gitarę przyciągnął parę nowych klientów.  
\- Widzisz, chica? – burknął złośliwie Octavio.   
Ajay przewróciła oczami i spojrzała raz jeszcze na Natalie, która świetnie bawiła się na scenie rozrzucając dokoła swój drobny, świetlisty uśmiech.   
\- Dobra. – Ayaj wstała, chwyciła tacę, na której leżał jeszcze nie zaczęty drink Elliota i podała Silvie. – Zanieś jej to.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Witt. – To…  
\- Przebrnij się przez tłum i skradnij z nią całe show. – dodała Che.  
Octavio nawet się nie zastanawiał, chwycił tylko tacę z drinkiem i rzucił się w tłum publiczności. Przecisnąć się przez zatłoczoną salę pełną rozwrzeszczanych ludzi okazało się trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało, ale udało mu się dostać pod scenę rozlewając naprawdę mało alkoholu. Natalie od razu dojrzała go pod swoimi stopami i roześmiała się głośno podając mu rękę.   
\- Chica. – mruknął Octavio. – Przyszedłem skraść twoje show.   
\- Z pewnością możesz próbować.  
Panna Paquette zdjęła swój niebieski beret i wraziła go na głowę młodzieńca zasłaniając mu oczy, jednocześnie odbijając na jego policzku kształt drobnych, malinowych ust. Silva zaniemówił, a z tyłu sali rozległ się głośny śmiech Ajay oraz Elliota. Natalie przejęła nie tylko scenę, przejęła całą restaurację. Teraz ona była panią tego miejsca i żaden nakręcony młodzian jak Silva nie mógł jej w tym przeszkodzić. Octavio wrócił nie zdejmując beretu na swoje miejsce pośród Che oraz Witta.   
\- Do twarzy ci w tym bereciku. – odparła złośliwie Ajay. – Wyglądasz jakbyś uciekł z samego Paryża, nie z gorącej Hiszpani.   
\- Natalie potrafi być ostra. – mruknął Elliot biorąc łyk nowego drinka.   
Silva nie powiedział nic tylko padł obok Che i dalej obserwował występ panny Pquette, która śmiała się, skakała, śpiewała, tańczyła, robiła wszystko czego zwykle sobie odmawiała.


End file.
